Digimon: Genesis
by TVBrains
Summary: Six new digidestened must save the digital world. What could go wrong?


Odd things have always happened to Matsuo. When she was five her hometown, a small thing of about 10,000, was the focal point of a major hurricane. When she was ten, her older brother disappeared into the woods. Now at age fourteen snow had fallen in the middle of summer. Clear as day, a small white spec of snow fluttered down onto her nose. On July 23rd, 2001, snow began to fall in the Fukushima prefecture of Japan. She pulled the goggles that hung around her neck up to her eyes, as she began to run towards the cabin in the distance.

Something snagged around her ankle, a root of the oak tree she was resting under, and she fell face-first into the ground. She closed her eyes and held out her arms for impact, but none came. When she opened her eyes she came to realize she was high in the air. She screamed, and she heard others screaming. She turned to look to her left, what she could see through her black hair that fluttered in eyes, was a girl and a boy. The boy, from her brief glimpses, was large. He had a large body, arms that seemed too large for him, feet that looked like hobbits, a large nose, and large eyes. He seems to be much like a young dog, parts of him grown, others not, a mishmash of adult and child parts.

The girl was, from what she could assume looking back on the memory, very pretty, but her mouth was wide open and her eyes were scrunched tight. She had long braided violet hair that was whipping behind her. Long and slender arms flailed as she tried to gain control of her ever-increasing freefall. Matsuo rolled in the air, unable to control her own speed. On her right two boys and a girl. One boy gripped a large textbook in his arms, it was nearly the same size as him as he wrapped himself around it. His hair was shaved close to his head, his body was long, but he gave the energy of a short man.

The other seemed almost stone-faced. He wore what seemed to be gym shorts with an oversized t-shirt. He looked as if he had just woken up and hadn't quite grasped the gravity of the situation. He had long shaggy blonde hair that fluttered behind him, and his eyes squinted as the wind hit him directly in the face. Then he screamed, that rush of wind seeming to finally snap him into reality. The other girl was screaming as well. She wore what looked to be a business suit that was a size too big. A tie loosely flew behind her, she rolled in the sky. She had a short fohawk of brown hair. The jacket she was wearing flew off her back, exposing the Hawaiian shirt that was under the black sports coat.

She expected to die as she grew closer to the ground. She closed her eyes, not wanting to face the void with her eyes open. She fell on the ground, and she felt as though she had only fallen a few inches instead of hundreds of feet. She opened her eyes, she was looking directly into something's eyes. This something was a small round creature, purple fur covered the lower half of its body, on the top half a helmet sat. Two protruding horns extended out from the helmet. This silver capped ball of fuzz squinted its eyes at Matsuo. Matsuo swallowed her dry throat as she shifted up slowly as she kept her eyes on the creature the whole time.

The creature pounced quickly towards Matsuo, pushing her down to the ground. It bounced on her chest, up and down, up and down, "It's you! You're here, you're here!", in a higher-pitched voice, it sounded like a first grader had inhaled helium. Matsuo blinked, then again. She laid spread like a starfish on the ground, her breathing slowing, and steading.  
"Just roll with the punches, Iki," she whispers to herself.

She looks down at the helmeted creature, "Where exactly is here?" she asked with a gentle tone.

'The digital world! The digital world!", The creature said with its exciting voice. It began to grade on Matsuo's ears.

She slowly shifted up, dusting off the front of her mustard yellow shirt. She pulled the goggles from around her head and but them back down to her neck. She looked down at the creature who was looking up at her like a puppy.  
"I'm Matsuo. What's your name?", she asked. Her mother had always told her to be polite, and she wasn't gonna stop now just cause something was an alien creature.

"I'm Caprimon!", the thing said back up at her. She closed her eyes then opened them wide, she bit her tongue, the voice was still getting to her. The thought of the voice was quickly dashed as she heard screaming from the distance.

Her head snapped towards the sound, running towards the source, keeping her legs up high as she did. She saw the Hawaiian shirt girl in the same situation she was in earlier. This time a small pink blob sat on her chest. It rolled off as the girl scrambled away.

"No, wait! I won't try to eat your face this time I promise!", said the small flesh ball.

"Get that thing away from me!", the girl screeched at Matsuo.

The creature turned to look at Matsuo, it's floppy ears swinging behind its head. It's large eyes silently pleaded with her.

She looked at the girl, "I think he means it.", she says as she leans down and scratches behind its ears. The creature purred under her fingertips.

"Okay but still," The girl shrieked, "I don't want him touching me!" The creature frowned, but bounced towards her, making sure he was at least a foot away from her.

"Let's start with names.", Matsuo intervened, " My name is Matsuo, this is Caprimon, what are your names?"

The girl's face shifted to a mask of disgust as she looked towards Caprimon, "I'm Nura, and this is Koromon.", she said, the mask on her face not shifting.

"Nice to meet both of you.", Matsuo said.

The bushes rustled to the left of them as the boy with the shaggy blonde hair walked out. He looked between the both of them, on his shoulder sat a small feathered digimon, with two long ears and a bushy tail.

He smiled at both of them, "I thought I heard people.", his voice was thick like honey, washing over them.  
The digimon's fur stood on end as it looked towards the other two digimon.

Buzzing drowned out the girls' reply as something flew overhead. Something landed in the clearing farther off.


End file.
